


Tapestry

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Scraps of Cloth [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen is surprised at the Prince’s interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tapestry

** Tapestry **  
** Rating: G **  
** Word Count: 191 **  
** Summary: Gwen is surprised at the Prince’s interest.  **  
** Author’s notes: Part of the Gentle Maiden Series  **

** Tapestry **  
Gwen had worked hours on her new bodice. It was the fanciest thing she had ever done for herself. It didn’t hurt that it also showed off her figure. 

When she wore it to work the first time she caught several of the footmen and guards looking at her in a way she never thought that she could ever be considered. They didn’t look at her like she was a girl bit like she was a woman. She blushed at each glance. She couldn’t help herself. 

When dinner time came and she was serving at the Royal table, she noticed Arthur giving her a wide eyed stare. She felt her cheeks getting hot. She turned away from him but she could still feel his eyes on her. Why was the Prince so surprised she was a full grown woman after all?  

When Gwen turned around she saw that the Prince’s face was also flushed. She didn’t understand because he had barely touched the wine before him. She went to serve desert and his eyes met hers. Arthur’s eyes spoke of something she didn’t think possible. They spoke of desire for her.


End file.
